


Come back to me

by TheWolves24



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Tears, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Andy played his song, he said his goodbyes, he can let go now. But...can he? He's a different person since his boat trip, and he has to prove it to one specific person.This story contains a little bit of ooc. Andy is a little bit more...forward. And a little less childish.





	Come back to me

  
Erin was gathering her things, flicking the lights off, looking around the office to be sure she hadn’t left anything on before leaving. Pete had left already, having stuff to do tomorrow she told him to just go out before her.

Suddenly, a rustling drew her attention towards the back of the office, and she set her purse back down, flicking the main light back on before setting off to see what the noise had been.

Walking into the kitchen, she almost ran smack into him…

Andy, coming out of the bathroom, his eyes red-rimmed.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry Andy.” She said to him, backing up.

“S,okay.” He replied, straightening out his tie, moving his eyes from hers.

Silence.

“W-Well, I’m locking up, s-so, do you want to walk out together?” She asked shakily, uncomfortable under the strain of the silence between them.

Before she received his answer, she turned to leave, making it a step before a hand was clutching her wrist, stopping her movements.

“Erin.” The voice said, strained, raspy…almost broken.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself for strength.

“I-I only wanted to say that…I’m glad I met you.” Andy said to her, turning her softly to face him once more. “I wasn’t going to harp on the past, or do anything to make you uncomfortable. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it.”

Erin just stared at him, her hand shaking slightly in his.

“Yes. You really did.” She mumbled, feeling the heat start to rise up her neck.

Nodding, he let go of her and moved to walk around her prone form.

“Why?” She snapped, spinning to face his back, refusing to bite her tongue any longer.

Andy stopped walking, his hand frozen on the opening of the door.“

 _Why_?” She asked once more, this time in a softer fashion.

Andy sighed, turning his head slightly to look at her once more.

“I was in a really bad place. My whole adolescence I needed a woman, or friend to hold my hand through the hardships in my life. I didn’t want to put that on you. I was ashamed of my father, ashamed of my family, ashamed of _myself._ And, I was being selfish.” He finished, watching her facial expression turn from anger, to stoic.

Which was never a good thing where Erin was concerned.

“Yes. You were selfish. I was here… _waiting_ for you. _Defending_ you. _Missing_ you. And you...were sitting on a boat! Playing songs on wood!” She yelled at him, reaching her hand out to clutch the sink, her chest heaving.

“ _Then_ you returned and had the audacity to _pretend_ like everything could remain the same between us. That… _I_ was a monster for wanting to chase my happiness. With Pete.”

Andy’s features darkened at the name of her new _boyfriend._

"Yes. I saw that you moved on. You two made that _perfectly_ clear.“ He grit through clenched teeth.

“Good! Pete…treats me well, and doesn’t _forget_ about me. He doesn’t… _leave_ me. He  _trusts_ that I can help him through his difficult times!”

Andy rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, good for Pete.” He snapped.

Erin just glared at him, her chest rising and falling in frustration.

“Question Erin, if your boyfriend is so _perfect_ , then, why are we having this discussion? Aren’t you wasting the time you could be _spending_ with him?” He asked, his voice devoid of any humor, slightly mocking. His blue eyes flashing in challenge.

Erin flushed once more.

_He was right._

Andy smirked, feeling triumphant, and turned back to leave.

“He’s a better lover as well.” Erin whispered, not meaning for him to hear what she had just mumbled.

But Andy heard it.

 

Stopping in his tracks, he turned towards her, stalking forwards, getting her attention before he gripped her shoulders and slammed his mouth against her own.

Yes. It was true. Andy was different. He had…found himself at sea. Found himself when he had been gone for three months. He was no longer as timid as he used to be, or as jittery.

Erin shoved at him, but he backed her against the fridge, the breath escaped her lungs in a whoosh as he tangled his long fingers in her red tresses, pulling slightly. After a few more seconds, Erin gave in and pressed her fingers into his back, shoving his chest into her own.

Andy darted his tongue out, running it along her bottom lip, sucking on it slowly, his blue eyes now watching her face intently.

Erin was still pressing herself against him, her fingers still clutching the back of his shirt. Andy pulled away, his fingers tracing her flushed cheek, her lips swollen.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes heavy laden with questions and concerns towards what they had just done.

Andy ran his hands down, his fingers stopping at the center of her chest, long fingers now plucking at the shirt she wore. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead with little pecks as his fingers worked at her buttons.

Erin was trembling, hands stalk still at her sides, not fighting him, nor shoving him away.

Getting the shirt open, Andy ran his tongue along the tops of her breasts, licking a scalding trail down her cleavage. Erin moaned, gasping when his hands shoved her breasts against him, his hands reaching around to unhook her bra.

“A-Andy. I-I…” She tried to get out before his mouth was pressed against hers once more.

Erin shoved at his shoulders, looking into his face as his breath was rapid.

“P-Pete.” She mumbled, looking down now.

Andy sighed, leaning against the fridge, looking at her flushed form.

He was confident Andy now though. And he wasn’t going to lose this moment with Erin. He had had too much taken from him. And he knew she wanted it just as much as he did. That she still felt the way he did towards her.

Pressing forwards again, he took her hands, and laid them on his chest, kissing her finger tips softly.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He whispered, kissing her cheek softly, then her nose, then both eyes.

Erin was trembling even more now.

“Does Pete make you feel this way? Does he know to kiss you when you’re nervous, or afraid? Does he know how you like _it_?” He raised a brow suggestively.

Erin whimpered, not answering his question.

In truth, Pete was a great lover, I mean, have you _seen_ Pete? But, he was a soft and gentle man. Not a passionate, get down to business, fuck me sort of guy. He liked to take it slow, so slow that it got on Erin’s nerves at times. He was so afraid he’d _taint_ her. He treated her like this fragile doll that was going to be broken.

Andy didn’t though. He challenged her, called her out on the crap she said if it bothered him.

Like at the Christmas party, when she wished his girlfriend dead. He had called her out in front of everybody, standing his ground.

Erin flew from her thoughts at the feel of his warm hand on her chest, cupping her left breast, his mouth at her ear now, his teeth nibbling on her lobe.

Moaning soundly, Erin pulled back and looked into his eyes, her own saying what she _wanted_ to, but couldn’t.

Andy raised a brow, smirking, then deftly reached down and lifted her up. Squeaking, Erin held on as he brought her out of the kitchen and into the conference room, setting her bottom down on the edge of the table.

Breaking free of her grip, Andy shrugged off his outer jacket, pushing himself against her once more, reaching around to unhook her bra, dropping the opposing garment on the floor, his hands cupping her breasts.

Erin whimpered again, her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer.

Andy pinched a nipple lightly, resulting in Erin arching against him, pushing her breasts into his hands more.

“Do you like that?” He whispered, grinning slyly.

Nodding, Erin bit her lip.

Andy grabbed her hair and pulled it back, exposing her neck to him, nibbling on the flushed skin, shoving his pelvis into her stomach, demonstrating how hard she had made him.

“Like that huh?” He asked, biting on her collar bone, sucking lightly.

Erin squirmed, “N-Not so hard, it’ll leave a mark.”

Andy pulled her hair tighter, and she moaned.

“I don’t care.”

Pulling away from her, Andy gripped her hips, grazing her zipper, then retreating back to grip it and push it down, grappling at her skirt to completely remove it.

Erin watched through hazy eyes as he took off her pencil skirt, leaving her in nothing but heels and her boy shorts.

Chuckling darkly, he grabbed a thigh and hoisted it up to wrap around his waist, pressing his manhood into her clothed core.

Erin gasped, surprised at how good it felt.

Andy was grinding against her harder now, his lips finding hers, his right hand winding itself against the back of her neck as his lips drank from hers.

Erin herself was lost in the lust that consumed her thoughts now.

Andy had really changed, gone was the shy, timid man she knew.

She really enjoyed it.

Andy stepped back once more, hands going to unbutton his shirt, ripping it open in his rush to remove it from his person.

Getting the garment off, he tossed it across the room, not giving a single damn where it landed.

He pushed Erin to where she lay fully on her back, shaking lightly, her brown eyes drinking him in. Time on the sea had done him favors, his stomach lean now, not as lean as Pete’s, not close, but she saw the muscle ripple as he looked her body over.

His lips attacked one breast, then descended on the other, his hand weaving down to graze her cloth covered womanhood. Erin moaned, arching her back towards him, feeling herself get even more wet. If that was at all possible.

“A-Andy. Please.” She begged him, lifting her hips, moving her hands down to push her underwear out of the way.

Andy slapped her hand, gripping her wrists with his large hand to pin them both above her head.

This was _definitely_ a new Andy.

Erin felt a ripple of lust roll over her at the look in his eyes.

He meant business.

His right hand trailed from her neck, grazing her breasts, then her belly, then to her woman’s mound, her stomach trembling with the heat that was pooling beneath the fabric.

Andy took his time, staring down at her as she trembling violently on the table.

“Tell me.” He said, fingering the top of her underwear.

Erin shook her head. She was embarrassed at the words that were forming in her mouth.

“Tsk tsk.” He said, retracting his hand, making her hips buckle as she whimpered from the loss of contact.

“P-Please.” She begged.

“Please? Please what Erin?” He asked her, his voice a deep baritone sending her body into spasms with want.

“ _Touch_ me, _please.”_

Chuckling, his hand worked her cotton panties down, the air in the office making contact with her wetness.

Andy nudged her thighs open wider, his middle finger tracing the little curls that lay at the opening.

“God. You’ve always had a beautiful pussy, Erin.”

Erin almost guffawed at the word that had just slipped from his mouth. He had never spoken to her that way.

Grunting, his lips smoothed over the soft, flat flesh on her belly, his tongue tracing the belly button, his finger slipping inside her. Erin arched her back, hissing from the smooth contact as his finger slipped in and out of her.

“A-Andy.” She moaned, moving her hips in time with his thrusting appendage.

“Oh, sweet little Erin.” He mumbled into her skin, picking up his pace a little bit.

Throwing her head back, she clenched her eyes shut.

“Sweet Erin. You are _mine_. Does your body respond to his like it responds to me?”

She herself didn’t respond, only whimpered.

Andy chuckled, taking that as his answer.

Pulling back, he retracted his finger, replacing it with his mouth, tonging her opening lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Erin arched against him, huffing.

Andy gripped her thighs, burying his tongue in her further, his middle finger going up to flick against her clit.

He knew where to touch her, how much she liked getting oral.

Her whimpering and loud moans were making his pants tighten to near pain and he pulled back.

Erin whined low in her throat, nipples pebbled so hard against the draftiness of the room, it looked almost painful.

Andy licked his lips free of her essence and moved his hands down to flick the button on his pants open, pulling them off his hips, leaving him in only socks and briefs.

Erin gasped, sitting up slightly.

His manhood jutted against the opening slit at the front of his briefs, showing off his erection.

He prowled forward, almost like an animal that was hunting their prey and now had it cornered.

Erin’s blood pumped even faster. She wanted him. _Needed_ him.

“Andy.” She whispered, opening her arms to welcome him back.

Grinning, he stepped back between her thighs, sitting her up once more, taking her face between his large hands. He stroked her skin, kissing her forehead once more.

Erin sighed and shut her eyes, feeling her chest constrict with emotion.

Andy suddenly pulled back from her, reached down and removed his socks, then his briefs.

Erin watched his manhood jut out, not taking her eyes from him.

He was bare…there. He usually kept it neatly trimmed, but…the hair was gone, making his girth longer.

Which…Andy was already pretty…long down there, if Erin was honest. Most men sat at six inches. Andy was a proud seven. Not overly large.

Andy wasted no time, reaching low and removing the heels that still lay on her feet.

 

Andy was looking at her, his chest rising and falling in anxiousness. Pushing forward again, he tangled his fingers under her thighs, pulling her flush against his chest, moving them both to where they stood against the adjacent wall, the light from the street lamps falling over them.

He laid his lips on hers again, this time with blatant need that made her toes curl. His appendage was pressed against her inner thigh, slicking it with the weeping fluid that came out of the tip.

Erin tangled her fingers in his hair, their kissing almost bruising now.

“Damnit Erin.” Andy cursed, pulling his lips from hers, and hoisting her up, lining himself up with her entrance, pushing forward rather roughly.

Impaling himself inside of her, Erin shrieked, clawing at his shoulders, leaving little moons in his skin.

God, he was so warm, so hard inside of her.

She felt so full.

Andy canted his hips, moving them in a sacred rhythm that made Erin whimper loudly in his ear.

“A-Andy.” She moaned, shoving her hips down to meet his thrusts.

It didn’t…

It doesn’t feel this way with Pete. This passion. It wasn’t there. Comfort was there. Tenderness. But, not passion.

“Don’t you think about him.” Andy snapped, hooking her thigh up his hip higher, his appendage sliding even deeper.

“Don’t you _fucking_ think about him while I’m inside of you.” He threatened, biting at her collar bone, relishing in the throaty moan that tore from her.

They were _fucking_. Hard. Against the wall.

Andy loved the feel of her tight walls as they tightened with her pleasure, loved the small sounds as they ripped from her throat.

Andy grabbed both thighs now, pulling her from the wall, lowering them both onto the ground, his cock never leaving her.

She was on her back now, squirming, legs moving to wrap themselves around his hips.

“P-Please. Andy.” She begged, gasping when he continued to thrust inside of her.

 

“Pam! Are you sure you left it here?” Jim questioned her, holding her car door open.

“Yeah. I stuck it in my drawer because Dwight was going on and on about cell phones.” She responded, yawning.

Jim nodded, then glanced up, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Why was the main light still on?

“Why is Erin’s car still here?” Pam questioned.

Jim and Pam exchanged worried looks and moved quickly to the front of the office, opening up the doors and racing up the stairs.

They both walked into the main foyer, walking to the reception desk, seeing Erin’s purse sitting on the computer.

Nothing looked like there was a struggle, nothing seemed out of place.

Jim grabbed Pam’s arm suddenly, making her jump a little bit.

Putting a finger up to his lips, he silenced her movements, hearing a deep moan coming from the conference room.

Pam’s eyes widened, remembering back to where they caught Phyllis and Bob…having a _special_ moment in the restaurant bathroom during Valentine’s day a couple years back.

‘Oh my god.’ She mouthed to her husband, and he shrugged, pointing to where the groans were coming from.

Pam moved around him, tiptoeing to where they could see what was going on.

Pete and Erin must’ve really wanted to go at in the office.

What Jim and Pam saw…well, they weren't entirely prepared for it.

Andy was holding Erin’s thighs open, as wide as they could go, his hips flexing into hers, his face shoved next to her right ear.

Pam gasped at the sight of Andy’s bare ass glinting off the lamp light.

The moans were getting louder and louder.

Jim grabbed Pam’s hand.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” He said, and Pam nodded vigorously, both of them sprinting out the door.

 

Erin was reaching her peak, her thighs straining against Andy’s rough hands.

“P-Please.” She begged, tossing her head back and forth, chest falling rapidly with her impending release.

Andy reached down and found her clit, rubbing it furiously, his hips angled to hit the spot that made her come undone.

“A-Andy. Oh…Oh..” She whimpered, arching her back off the ground, her walls clamping like a vice around his thrusting appendage.

He gripped her thigh and shoved it upwards, his lips tracing her knee cap, his seed shooting out to scald the inside of her womb. Gritting his teeth, he continued to pump until he was completely dried out, kissing her soft knee over and over, watching as her beautiful eyes opened and shut with bliss.

 

Andy and Erin pulled their clothes on in silence, neither one of them looking over at the other.

Erin trembling as she pulled her pencil skirt, her fingers shaking so badly she could hardly do up the zipper.

Andy noticed this and came over to her, stopping her hands, pulling the zipper up softly.

“T-Thank you.” Erin mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

He only nodded and pulled away from her.

 

Erin brushed out her hair with her fingers, noticing the redness on her neck. With shaky fingers, she brushed over the area, tears stinging her eyes.

Had she really let that happen?

 _Had_ that really happened?

Did she regret it?

Too many thoughts were zooming around her brain right now.

“Erin.” His voice cut through them and she felt her heart almost stop.

Turning, purse in hand, they stared at each other.

He smiled then, shifting his tie around, his baby blue eyes drinking her in.

“Erin. I can’t leave. I’m going to beg David for my job back tomorrow. I cant-can’t leave.” He said to her, moving to stand closer now. “I can’t leave knowing that I still-still love you.”

Erin winced.

He still loved her?

Did she love him? After everything he put her through? Shutting her eyes, she felt her head start to throb, a headache making its way to her temples.

“A-Andy. I’m glad you’re staying, but I don’t know if things can go back to what they were. T-Tonight…I don’t know what to think about tonight. I just _cheated_ on Pete.”

Andy narrowed his eyes. “Like you cheated on me. _With Pete._ ”

Erin felt her heart fall at his cold statement, and moved to walk around him.

He stopped her though, grabbing her shoulders, and backing her against the wall. She whimpered, refusing to look away from him.

“I’m not letting you go.” He vowed, releasing her, then turning and leaving the room, Erin still standing stalk still, her body trembling, lips swollen.

What was she to do now?


End file.
